Stairker
It's Saturday night, I can't sleep. Because of that man, and his insane face. It all started on, a sunny Monday morning. on my way to school. I lived a few, street's away from school. So I didn't have, to rush to much. In the morning I, took the short cut. This Sutton morning was different. I herd heavy foot, step's be hind me. This wasn't unusual as, I would sometimes. see some one else, on my way. felling nervous I stopped. So did the foot, step's behind me. Hoping it was one of, my friend's playing a prank. I turned around to, see who it was. To corm my nervousness. It was a thin man, with long purple hair. Deranged eye's, an unnatural smile, wearing a red suit and purple shoe's. He scared me, so I rushed. Almost ran the rest, of my way. When I got, to the gate's. There was no, one else there. I looked around hoping, that man was gone. On the corner I was him, across the road. On the corner, staring at me. When I was leaving school. I looked around to make, sure that man wasn't there. He was there at the, same spot as before. I darted for, the ally way. Hoping I would loss him. Then the same, heavy foot step's. Close behind me, I rushed home. With out looking back, to see his face. I didn't want to, see that face again. I got home and, shut the door. With my back against the, door I let out a sigh. Of relief that I was safe. "Is that you sweetheart?". Coming from the living room. It was mum she, was doing the ironing. With the TV on. I told her, what had happened. "There. There. I'm sure it's a one off". She said trying, to comfort me. She also told to, let her know. if it saw him again. I went up, to my room. I put my bag down. Then got changed. I sat at my window. As it over looked ours and, the neighbor's garden's. there were a few, tree's, bush's, and flower's for the wild life. I like wild life. I sat watching the, bird's and butterfly's. that's when I saw him. In the next door's garden. He put a finger, to his purple lip's. As to say that I need, to be quite about it. He had a large knife, in his left hand. I shut my Curtin's. felling terrified, isolated and confused. I didn't know what to do. For 2 week's he followed me. watching and staring at me. With his demented eye's, and unnatural smile. Always there were, ever I went. were ever I go. One night I, was woken up. By banging and my, door creaking open. I quickly turned my, bed side lamp on. It was him, he got inside. I sat there, on my bed. frozen with fear, my entire body. screamed to run, but I couldn't move He darted over to me. Jumping on the bed, and pinning me down. He put a cloth over, my mouth and nose. Then everything went black. When I woke up I, was in my room. But it's different. It's bigger, a dinning a table, 2 door's and there's 4 security camera's, in each corner of the room. There's a chain attached, to my ankle. I opened one door to, the right of my bed. It's a bathroom and I, cant reach the other. "I'm glad your awake, my name is James Lowe". The man said casually. It was that man, that had been. following me. He continued. " I'm in love with you, I want to look after you. Iv been watching you, for 2 hole months. I only got the, courage to get. To get close, 2 week's ago. But I was to, nervous to talk to you. Please don't be scared". He put a plate, with a cheese and chicken. sandwich on it on, the table next. to a glass of orange juice. He sat down to watch, me eat and drink. When is was done he took, the plate and glass away. gone now. I opened the curtains, but there's no window. I cant escape, I'm so scared. He watches me. Either through the camera's, or in here with me. I think it's Saturday, I hope it is. I'm to sure any more. I don't know how, long Iv been here. There's no calendar or clock. I think my parent's are dead. I don't know what he, might do to me. I wonder if i'll ever be found.